Unlucky Or Lucky
by The Odd One95
Summary: Heracles has been caught in a trap... but there is a good way to bargain his way out through this masked hunter. M for a good reason.


**(… I finally did it. I wrote my first PWP.**

… **that is enough warning I think. Now go read!)**

Unlucky.

That's just what Heracles was- unlucky.

Staring quite ruefully at the bars of the trap he wandered in, Heracles slumped over in the corner and played with one of his gray fluffy ears. If he could hide those, he could simply convince whatever hunter set this trap up that he was human… although he was not.

Tail swishing back and forth, he started thinking. He had nothing to bribe the hunter with on him, and even if he did, it probably wouldn't be enough. Catten, or 'nekos' as the humans called them, sold for quite high on the market.

_'You could bribe him with something else…'_ The feral side of him suggested. The ridiculousness of that idea caused Heracles to snort aloud. Most hunters were savage hideous idiots who barely recognized the fact that his kind was actually sentient.

Well, it's not like he could do much else…

* * *

Sadiq stormed from his camp in a hurry.

His 'companions' (more like giant pains in the ass) had insisted on bringing along their boyfriends. That was fine, except he had just walked in on that albino egocentric Gilbert and his boyfriend whats-his-name, Mickey? No, Matthew… right, those two… and yes, they were undressed.

Probably spoiled the mood for them too…

Sadiq paused as he examined his snare trap. Empty, no shock there. His gut had told him nothing worthwhile was in the forest, but his companions had insisted they hunt there. In anger, Sadiq only set up three traps, two snares and a live cage trap, which would be only a little while away…

He stopped and chuckled. "Well, I did get lucky after all." He said aloud. The cage door was down, meaning something had triggered it. Walking up to the cage, his grin grew wider. A neko! Sadiq, in his entire lifetime (he wasn't that old, twenty-nine isn't old!), had only caught about seven of them, and he had been hunting for over ten years now.

The neko in question was about twenty years old and had gray fluffy ears and tail, and was quite a looker. Tanned skin, brown rumpled hair... but he was asleep. What kinda neko would fall asleep in a trap?

Kicking the cage, Sadiq barked, "Hey, kitty, wake up!"

Heracles's eyes slowly opened. Well, well, well… maybe he could 'bribe' his way out of this after all.

A tall man, wearing a green parka and heavy duty black jeans glared into the cage. Well, Heracles supposed he was glaring, because he wore a white mask that covered his eyes. Heracles yawned and said, "Who are you?"

Sadiq was surprised. Normally, nekos would be tearing at the bars and screeching angrily… not sleeping and talking calmly. Heck, Sadiq hadn't even heard one talk before. "Your capturer." Sadiq boasted, grabbing the chains out of his bag.

Heracles yawned again. "I mean your name, you idiot." Sadiq was mildly flabbergasted, but he just sighed and said, "I am Sadiq Adnan. Now, are you going to hold out your paws willingly or am I going to have to come in there?" "… Yes." "To which question, you brain dead cat?"

The neko smirked. "The second… but can I make a counter offer first?" Sadiq snorted. "Yeah, no. Nothing you have interests me in the least way, so," Sadiq flipped open the door and walked in. "Let me do this the hard way- ooph!"

Sadiq found himself pinned to the forest ground, the cat on top of him. "Get. Off." Sadiq ordered, getting a better grip on the chain so he could use it as a weapon. "… No." The cat snatched the chain from Sadiq's hand and unzipped his parka, revealing a dark gray t-shirt. "Are you sure… I have nothing that interests you?" He said, inhaling Sadiq's scent.

Sadiq felt his mouth go dry. What was this neko trying to do, eat him! That was not the way he wanted to go. "I'm pretty damn sure." He said, attempting to shove the cat off of him. "… alright, I'll show you then. By the way… I'm Heracles."

The hunter was about to ask what the hell was going on when Heracles's lips crashed onto his. Sadiq's eyes went huge from under the mask. Okay, so maybe he had been a bit slow on the uptake for what the damned neko meant. So what? Part of him wondered if this counted as bestiality, the other wondered how Heracles learned to kiss so good…

Heracles pulled away. "You honestly… weren't expecting that…" "No shit, Heracles." Sadiq gasped out, face reddened. "Didn't push away though." Heracles pointed out, running one finger down his cheek. Sadiq moved to push him away but Heracles held his hand down. "No." He said, attacking Sadiq's lips yet again.

Sadiq caught on now. If Heracles… pleased him, Sadiq would let him go. Well, he had been rather horny… With a grunt, Sadiq rolled them over. The green eyes of the neko widened. "I don't bottom." Sadiq said, this time he initiating the kiss.

Well, at least Heracles's plan worked… and quite well too. Sadiq pried open Heracles's lips with his tongue and dove in… he oddly tasted like oranges. (Sadiq had honestly figured he would taste bad, like meat.) Heracles's tongue quickly began twisting and wrestling with Sadiq's, almost teasingly.

Heracles pulled away and Sadiq nearly pulled him back when Heracles flipped them over again and said, "Don't pull my hair or ears." Head slowly heading downwards, Heracles applied soft kisses to Sadiq's torso, down to his belt…

Sadiq gave a loud cry when he kissed over his hardening area. Pulling loose his belt, unzipping the fly, and removing his boxers, Sadiq's member sprung out almost too easily. "Not exactly small, are you?" Heracles noted. "I swear, if you bite me…" Sadiq warned, although it was hard to sound threatening when your cock was out.

Heracles chuckled and blew on the tip, causing Sadiq to hiss. "I don't go back on a deal, Sadiq." He said. Heracles took the reddened head into his mouth and Sadiq moaned aloud, gripping the dirt and grass beneath him. Heracles slowly bobbed his head back and forth, taking in more each time, until he finally deep throated him.

Sadiq was panting loudly. "D… damn it, kid, when you get so good with your mouth?" Heracles shrugged and hummed, sending tingles all up Sadiq's spine. Sadiq finally came, emptying himself in Heracles's mouth.

Heracles pulled away with a smug grin, a little dripping down his chin. He made a move to get away but was tackled by Sadiq. "I held up my end. Are you going to go back on yours?" Heracles said, eyes narrowed.

Sadiq only grinned. "I ain't done yet… and judging by your 'condition'," At this point his eyes went downwards, "you aren't in the mood to just leave either." Heracles's eyes widened as Sadiq pulled off his shirt, leaving him completely nude. Quickly, Heracles ditched his own shirt and climbed on top of Sadiq again, tail wrapping around Sadiq's cock.

The hunter growled and said, "Knock it off, kitty. This time, I call the shots." Hand palming through Heracles's shorts, he unzipped them and realized with some amusement that Heracles went commando. "In a hurry this morning?" He asked. "Maybe."

The twos' mouths met again, full body contact. Sadiq was already hardening and Heracles moaned, thrusting his hips forward. Then a finger thrust itself into Heracles's hole. With a loud cry of shock and pain, Heracles pulled away from Sadiq and unintentionally got the fingers in deeper. "Kid, relax. It'll hurt more if you don't." Sadiq said.

With slight mewling noises, he endured the finger until another one joined. "Are you a virgin or something?" Sadiq asked, both fingers scissoring around. "N… ah! I… just top most of the time… can't remember the last time… I didn't…" Heracles whimpered.

Then Sadiq brushed past a certain spot and Heracles did everything but scream, tail thrashing around. "Found it." Sadiq said with a grin, adding another finger in the bunch. "Ah… ah! Sadiq, just do it!" Heracles yelped, pupils now perfect slits.

Sadiq was growing largely impatient, but he honestly didn't want to hurt Heracles too badly. "You sure?" He asked. Heracles nodded, eyes screwing shut. "I won't do it until you relax." Sadiq promised.

Almost too slowly, Heracles's body relaxed. "Good kitty…" Sadiq purred, ruffling his hair and ears. Slowly, he sat up, picked up Heracles and set him on him. Heracles whimpered a little bit as the head went in. Oh hell it hurt!

Finally, Sadiq was all inside the neko. "So… tight…" Sadiq murmured, gently kissing Heracles's neck. "Move… it'll get better if you do." Heracles said, chest heaving. Sadiq nodded… and began thrusting.

At first, it wasn't exactly painful, but didn't feel all that great either… until Sadiq hit the spot again. Heracles did scream this time, tail thrashing back and forth. "Better now?" Sadiq asked. "Yes, oh Zeus, yes!" Heracles yelled.

Sadiq made sure to slam into that spot from then on. The sound of smacking skin, Heracles's wails of pleasure, and Sadiq's grunt filled that part of the forest.

"Sadiq, I'm…" "Figured as much, Heracles…"

Both came at the same time, Heracles's cum painting Sadiq's chest and Sadiq's filling his insides.

Both were gasping for breath, Sadiq still inside Heracles. After several minutes, Sadiq pulled himself out. "I will not have fun explaining these scratches." He grumbled, pointing at his arms and chest. "Just say you fucked a Catten." Heracles said, grinning. "Damn you."

Perhaps he wasn't so unlucky after all.

**(And that is the end of that!**

**Argh, it kinda sucks...**

**_Lust: and not in the good way... heheheh.._  
**

**__Oh button your mouth, you stupid muse!**

**Anyway, you know the drill, bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
